A conventional thermal fixing device used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes an endless fixing belt (tubular member), a halogen lamp (heater) disposed at an inner space defined by an inner peripheral surface of the tubular member, a pressing pad that slidably contacts the inner peripheral surface of the tubular member, and a pressure roller that nips the tubular member in cooperation with the pressing pad.